


No sabía que existía para ti

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fic Escolar, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alterno, de los personajes de la película The Avengers. Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de Live Journal, theavengers_esp.</p><p>Prompt: o un AU universitario Stony en el que Tony persigue a Steve hasta que éste tiene que admitir que está enamorado de él desde su primer año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.-

Anthony Stark

Desde el primer instante en que pisó la universidad, fue dueño de la situación, literalmente hablando.

Rebelde e indisciplinado, el único hijo varón del afamado inventor e industrial Howard Stark, y futuro heredero del imperio Stark, hizo de su entrada todo un evento escandaloso e impresionante en partes iguales, ganándose tanto admiradores como detractores.

Había decidido hacer algo mucho más trascendental que la forma en que su padre lo había inscrito a la universidad, al presentarse con bombo y platillo (de tal palo, tal astilla, vamos) justo en la misma rectoría, sacando al Rector, al Director General del área administrativa y a varios catedráticos de una importante junta para presentarles a su hijo, y extender un impresionante cheque a manera de “donativo.” Eso, consideraba Tony, había sido una garrafal estupidez, y se lo iba a demostrar haciendo estupideces mayores.

Lo peor del asunto, es que él sabía que, a pesar de sus desmanes, nadie sería capaz de echarlo de la institución; en primer lugar, por las aportaciones que su padre hacía al fondo de becas, y en segundo, porque era un genio. Y a los genios, según había dicho, el mundo los adora.

Desde el primer día, su presencia no pasó inadvertida. Declarándose un gran amante de hombres y mujeres por igual, se dio la bienvenida con una escandalosa fiesta en el dormitorio estudiantil, y a partir del día siguiente, aun con una fenomenal borrachera encima, demostró a la mayoría de sus profesores que les haría la vida pesada, y él saldría avante, pese a todo, y pese a todos.

Un año más tarde, no había cambiado nada de eso.

 

2.-

Steve Rogers.

El joven hasta hacía un par de años famélico y enfermizo, ahora era becario del Instituto de Educación Media de Brooklyn debido a su extraordinario desempeño, primero como estudiante, y después como estudiante y capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Al principio, por supuesto que no había tenido esa suerte. Debido a su condición escuálida y debilucha, Steve se convirtió en objeto y sujeto de acoso y persecución de los bravucones y buscapleitos del instituto, quienes, acostumbrados a molestar a los que consideraban inferiores, se ensañaron con él.

Gracias al apoyo de su gran amigo y hermano de correrías, y casi otra cosa, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Steve tuvo la oportunidad de ser parte del equipo cuando el otro le habló al entrenador Phillips de su tenacidad, a pesar de su físico. Y aunque lo había hecho para ayudar a su amigo casi hermano, para tenerlo cerca y evitar que sufriera más palizas, y no dejarlo solo, a merced de los abusivos, nunca imaginó que Steve se aferraría a esa oportunidad con uñas y dientes para cambiar su vida.

El entrenador, a pesar de ser un hombre de carácter reacio, tenía un ojo visionario para los talentos ocultos de los muchachos. Al ver que Steve no se rendía, a pesar del pesadísimo ejercicio de prueba que le había impuesto sólo por fastidiar, ése que hasta sus más reacios jugadores temían y rehuían, de pronto supo que tenía ante sí a un diamante en bruto. O más bien, un trozo de carbón que estaba dispuesto a someterse a lo que fuera para convertirse en un diamante, pulido y cotizado.

Porque, oh, sí. Steve no sólo tenía esa terquedad digna de una mula. También poseía valor, una innata inteligencia que lo convertía en un buen estratega en las jugadas, y un enorme corazón.

Además era todo un prodigio en cuanto a promedios, así que no sólo ganó popularidad por el futbol, sino también por su inteligencia, y mucho más meritorio, por la forma como trataba a todo aquel que se acercaba, sin poses falsas, sin modestias estudiadas, siendo honesto y sencillo.

En poco tiempo, mientras se ganaba el respeto de los demás jugadores (tanto a base de perseverancia como de puñetazos, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba), y seguido muy de cerca en sus logros dentro del campo de juego por Bucky, como su efectivo de jugadas y su brazo derecho en las sesiones de estudio, ambos se consolidaron como el DreamTeam dentro del DreamTeam.

Debido a ello, en el último año de Instituto, Steve y Bucky fueron favorecidos con una beca para la Universidad.

Por separado.

De esa forma, ambos amigos tuvieron que despedirse y partir por caminos distintos.

 

3.-

Steve supo de Anthony Stark (objetivamente hablando, supo del escándalo que había hecho Anthony Stark) desde el primer día que llegó a la universidad.

Apenas entraba al edificio, después de dejar aparcada su vieja motocicleta FatBob, herencia de uno de sus tíos, cuando escuchó un enorme alboroto en el vestíbulo principal. Se acercó al lugar y preguntó qué ocurría. Y varios de los estudiantes ya instalados desde hacía un año ahí le dieron la respuesta.

Tony Stark ocurría. Como siempre.

Sólo por curiosidad se acercó, puesto que ya lo conocía por fotos y alguno que otro reportaje de ciertas personalidades trascendentes (Tony se había ganado un lugar en esos reportajes amarillistas y sensacionalistas, que lo mostraban como el futuro heredero del imperio tecnológico de su padre, playboy, escandaloso y anárquico, autonombrado La Diva de la Fiesta), y le había parecido simpático. Aunque no quiso conocerlo personalmente, sino a distancia.

Porque, ¿qué podría él, Steve Rogers, un sencillo chico de Brooklyn con una beca ganada por un golpe de suerte, tener de interesante para alguien como Anthony Stark?

No quiso arriesgarse a que alguien le respondiera, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

Pasó de largo, rodeando con dificultad el improvisado escenario que el grupo de rock contratado por el millonario aporreaba, así como la multitud y las dos barras de bebidas estratégicamente instaladas, y se escabulló hacia las oficinas de la universidad, dispuesto a conseguir sus horarios y el dormitorio para el siguiente periodo escolar.

 

4.-

Tony lo descubrió al día siguiente, con el ventanal de rectoría y el cristal oscurecido de sus lentes de sol de por medio.

Steve se dirigía apresurado hacia las aulas de clase de los grupos de primer ingreso, revisando sus horarios. Forzosamente debía pasar por un lado del área administrativa, frente al enorme ventanal que dividía esa área del paso de los estudiantes.

Fue así como Tony lo vio, justo cuando salía de la oficina del Rector, después de que este le metiera una buena regañiza por el concierto no autorizado, con bebidas alcohólicas incluidas, y la consabida amenaza que siempre le hacía y que nunca cumplía.

Su inseparable amigo, James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes lo había acompañado, no sin antes regañarlo a su vez por esos desplantes tempranos. Tony ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Cuando Stark vio a Rogers caminando en grandes zancadas, con la cabeza metida en un papel, casi brillando bajo la suave luz matutina, se quedó sin palabras. Incluso tuvo que bajarse un poco los lentes oscuros para ver si no era una alucinación, producto de la resaca, o en su defecto, un delirium tremens adelantado; sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió en otro de los corredores del lugar.

Alto, rubio, con un físico moldeado por el ejercicio y la disciplina, y suponía, una mirada limpia e inocente, sin malicia, el a todas luces nuevo estudiante se perfiló como una insana tentación para Tony.

Porque ese año, a pesar de las múltiples conquistas del año pasado, quería algo nuevo. Un trofeo. Un premio muy personal a su tenacidad en asuntos de conquista. Y ese joven bien podría serlo.

Él, junto con Odinson y Laufeyson, los estudiantes de intercambio que habían llegado también el año anterior, y que se rehusaban a ser parte de su extenso catálogo de conquistas. ¿Qué eran? ¿Primos? ¿Primos hermanos? ¿Suecos? ¿Noruegos, escandinavos? ¿Vikingos? ¿Asgardianos, caramba?

Como fuese, y lo que fuesen.

Ese año los iba a conseguir, a los tres, o dejaba de llamarse Anthony Stark.

 

5.-

Thor Odinson, estudiante de intercambio debido a que su padre había sido trasladado al país por negocios, cursaba el segundo año de la carrera de economía, y era el Quarter Back del equipo. Se había hecho ya con fama y reconocimiento al realizar varias hazañas en el campo de juego, dándole al equipo muy buena ventaja en la temporada anterior.

LokiLaufeyson, primo hermano de Thor, según decían aunque nadie lo aseguraba, tenía una beca en ciencias políticas y filosofía. La había solicitado desde el primer año, y la había obtenido gracias a su dedicación y enorme inteligencia. Muchos de sus profesores lo consideraban un prodigio.

Sin embargo, no sólo era conocido por su estatus de casi genio, sino por su extraño y muy amable desdén hacia casi todo ser humano cercano a él. Eso, y su extraordinaria posesividad hacia Thor, quien veía esto con bastante diversión.

Stark había tratado por todos los medios de llegar hasta ellos, de conquistar aunque fuese a uno, pero siempre se topaba bruscamente con la fría, astuta y desdeñosa negativa de Loki –de forma irritante, había empezado a llamarle Hombre de Lata, haciendo referencia al personaje robot de Futurama: Cabeza Hueca, sempiternamente ebrio, y sin corazón–, y la ingenua pero muy reacia resistencia de Thor a sus ‘encantos’.

Steve y Thor hicieron amistad casi de inmediato en que el neoyorkino ingresó al equipo. Y Loki lo aceptó con muchas reservas al principio. De hecho, la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación a solas, propiciada por el mismo Loki, fue demasiado tensa. Hasta que Steve le confió que Thor no le interesaba de manera sentimental, pues ya tenía a alguien, a pesar de que estuviesen separados.

De esa forma, LokiLaufeyson, Diva del campus por esfuerzo propio, dueño de Thor por derecho de antigüedad y político astutamente diabólico en el arte de la palabrería, aceptó a Steve Rogers en su muy limitado círculo de amistades.

Cuando Tony se enteró, hizo un fenomenal berrinche, y ante las reprobatorias miradas de Pepper, Rhodey y ‘Happy’ Hogan, otro de sus amigos no-súbditos, empezó a maquinar la forma de acosar a Steve Rogers sin tregua, hasta que cayera rendido ante él.

 

6.-

Las primeras tres semanas, Steve se dedicó a familiarizarse con el lugar, los horarios y las reuniones del equipo de futbol, que apenas iniciaban en campo en esos días.

Durante ese tiempo, nunca se percató que sus rutinas eran escrupulosamente vigiladas, y mucho menos, que todos sus actos ahora eran monitoreados por un interesado e influyente acosador, puesto que éste aún no daba señales de ser acosador, oficialmente dicho.

Hasta ese día en el que el equipo se presentaba formalmente a los entrenamientos en el campo.

Tony se instaló en una de las gradas más altas de la cancha, junto a una joven pelirroja, PepperPots, una de sus más cercanas y centradas amigas, y con quien podía hablar libremente de lo que Steve había provocado en él. Ella sostenía un libro y sólo asentía con cabeceos ligeros a sus jactanciosas y presuntuosas afirmaciones.

–Por supuesto que no ha sido fácil, Peps–dijo Tony con un gesto satisfactorio–, pero gracias a mis contactos, he llegado a conocerlo casi como la palma de mi mano.

–Tony… –le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, aunque sólo de reojo. Tony la ignoró.

–Y ahora que lo veremos en acción, desquitando su beca, claro, será mucho más conveniente para ambos que logre conquistarlo en tiempo récord.

–Debo advertirte que ese obsesivo acoso no te traerá nada bueno –dijo ella, bajando el libro al tiempo que le dirigía ahora una fría mirada–, por el contrario, creo que podrías asustarlo, incluso podría llegar a detestarte.

Tony consideró eso por dos segundos, se encogió de hombros, y retomó sus maniobras de acosador.

–Eso podría ser una posibilidad, Peps, pero también podría no serlo. Porque dime, ¿acaso estos mastodontes sin cerebro que llegan a ser estrellas del esteroide no se sienten atraídos por la fama y la fortuna que sus músculos les otorgan? No creo que él sea distinto. Una beca por jugar bien futbol lo dice todo.

Pepper negó con un gesto y los ojos en blanco, y sin querer discutir necedades, volvió a su lectura, mientras Tony seguía los movimientos de Steve con sus binoculares.

 

7.-

Claro que en eso de llamarlos mastodontes descerebrados, el millonario estudiante se había equivocado por completo. Tanto con Thor, como con Steve.

Porque por ejemplo, aunque su carácter fuese sociable, Steve detestaba la popularidad, más no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero sí procuraba mantenerse un poco alejado de todo lo que el nuevo nombramiento de ‘Capitán’ del equipo le estaba ocasionando, además, claro, de algunas situaciones raras en las que se había colado su nombre en los chismes de los círculos estudiantiles, acerca del creciente interés de Stark por él.

Y con Thor, aunque a él le fascinaba tener su club de admiradores y ser popular y estar rodeado de fans y animadoras y animadores, Loki se encargaba de desbaratar tales grupos y espantar a cuanto posible fan se acercara al sonriente Quarter Back. Eso, hasta que Thor le aseguraba que no lo iba a dejar por los demás.

Claro, Loki le creía, porque a pesar de tener a dos fulanitas eternamente detrás suyo, y una pandilla de amigos que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, él siempre fue prioridad para el enorme rubio.

Un mes más transcurrió, entre logros deportivos y académicos de unos, y escandalosos eventos de otro. Entre estos últimos, el acoso formalmente declarado hacia Steve Rogers por parte de Tony Stark.

Tony se las había arreglado para mandar imprimir docenas de camisetas que llevaban impresos mensajes de muy variados tonos de sugerencia, todos claramente indicando de quién, y hacia quién iban dirigidos, y las había repartido como volantes por toda la universidad.

Por supuesto, Steve casi se infartó cuando vio a su paso, su nombre impreso en las camisetas de muchos de los universitarios, quienes lo observaban entre divertidos, curiosos, e incluso con algo de morbo.

Eso se extendió, para vergüenza de Rogers, hasta el día del primer partido con otra universidad.

Tony volvió a las andadas para ser el alma de la fiesta, en parte para continuar con su récord de escándalos, y también para impresionar a quien deseaba impresionar.

Contrató a un equipo de animadoras-coristas profesionales de uno de los lujosos hoteles de las Vegas, quienes llevaban la consigna de vitorear sólo a Steve.

Por supuesto, el atravesar el país de un lado al otro, así sea en un vuelo privado, siempre tiene sus altibajos, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Las animadoras llegaron tarde al partido, y mientras entraban y tomaban lugares e iniciaban con sus rutinas y sus vítores, todos dirigidos a Steve, los jugadores, incluido un muy sorprendido Rogers, se distrajeron en medio de una importante jugada. ‘Hulk’ Banner, uno de los más feroces y aguerridos contrincantes del equipo contrario, hermano menor del doctor Bruce Banner, prestigioso catedrático en ciencias físico-químicas de la universidad rival, aprovechó la distracción para, literalmente, caerle encima a Rogers, obligándolo a terminar su participación antes de que finalizara el primer tiempo. Así que tuvieron que llevarlo en camilla a los vestidores, lastimado y atarantado por semejante tackleada.

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, tendido aun en la camilla, en uno de los cubículos de los vestidores, se encontró con el quiropráctico del equipo, varios jugadores de la banca, y justo reclinado sobre él, a Stark.

–¡Rogers! –Le espetó con exagerado enojo–. ¡No te traje a las chicas del Ritz para que te hicieras lastimar antes del primer cuarto! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

Loki estaba también ahí, en representación de Thor. Al escuchar al millonario se cruzó de brazos y casi rodó los ojos en una mueca de exasperación.

–Stark –dijo con voz calmada, observándolo fijamente–. En serio, ¿eres idiota?

–¡Todos, fuera! –el entrenador entró en esos momentos, sacándolos a todos para que Steve pudiese ser atendido sin problemas ni retrasos.

 

8.-

Dos semanas de reposo, sin entrenamiento ni ejercicio.

Steve se desesperó un poco, pero al pensar que no ganaba nada con esa actitud, se decidió por aplicarse más en las materias regulares. Así lo hizo, y trabó muchas amistades durante ese tiempo.

Mientras avanzaba en sus estudios y preparaba sus clases y trabajos en la biblioteca, llegaba a encontrarse ocasionalmente con Pepper y Rhodey, quienes le hablaban muy bien, a pesar de las advertencias de Stark.

Gracias a PhillCoulson, el orientador de carreras, conoció a Nat, una sobresaliente estudiante de tercer grado de periodismo, hija de un ex embajador ruso, ahora apostado en América, y a Clint, también de tercero, y un eterno acompañante de ella. Ambos eran miembros activos del grupo editorial de la Universidad. Clint, por su parte había sobresalido en el equipo de arquería y tiro, perfilándose en algún momento como favorito para los próximos Juegos Universitarios en esa disciplina, además de ser un buen investigador periodístico. Le fascinaba el teatro, y debido a eso, él y Loki tenían una relación un tanto extraña. Clint parecía odiarlo, aunque después de un rato de charla, se volvían inseparables.

Conoció casi por accidente a Jane y a Darcy, becarias de la carrera de Astrofísica, quienes no se separaban de Thor desde que estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo en el estacionamiento. Y a su asesor de tesis, el doctor Selvig, quien también parecía fascinado con ambos extranjeros. Especialmente con Loki y su apasionada conversación sheakesperiana.

Doug y su pandilla, un grupo de estudiantes de mecánica muy abiertos y entusiastas, conocieron a Steve un miércoles por la tarde, cuando se cruzaron en su camino y admiraron la FatBob que conducía. Desde ese momento, las charlas fáciles y llenas de camaradería, junto con una buena cerveza en un bar sencillo, cercano a la universidad, se fueron haciendo una costumbre de los sábados por la tarde.

Finalmente, de entre sus compañeros de carrera, conoció a Peggy Carter. Aunque todos pensaron que entre ellos se iniciaría un buen romance, Peggy intuyó casi desde el primer día que Steve no era como muchos lo imaginaban. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos y confidentes, después de que ella le preguntara el nombre de la persona de quien vivía enamorado.

Porque ella sabía.

¿Stark? Muerto del coraje, puesto que Steve, contrario a su carácter sociable, a él lo ignoraba de forma monumental.

Además, el faltar al equipo todo ese tiempo, le había quitado la oportunidad de acecharlo y vigilarlo en los baños, especialmente, en las duchas del gimnasio.

Mala suerte, pues.

 

9.-

Tardó diez días en volver a incorporarse por completo al equipo de futbol, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para estar listo y participar en el siguiente partido, puesto que el equipo necesitaba de todos los jugadores para poder pasar a la siguiente clasificación.

Bucky y él se comunicaban en forma regular por correo electrónico, contándose vivencias y anécdotas, y prometiéndose mutuamente que se visitarían en cuanto tuviesen un poco de tiempo.

Steve se alegró mucho al saber, por uno de esos correos, que en algunas semanas, el equipo de la Universidad a la que asistía Bucky, se confrontaría con ellos. A todos sus amigos les habló de ello, puesto que no podía ocultar su sonrisa surgida de esa noticia. Al fin se los presentaría, y ellos tendrían un poco de tiempo para estar juntos.

Al fin, después de haberlo pensado mucho, le diría lo que sentía por él, y esperaría una respuesta.

Sin embargo, las cosas no son siempre como se desean, y el destino le había preparado una mala sorpresa, de la mano de Anthony Stark.

 

10.-

La semana no inició bien. Una de las primeras nevadas de la temporada azotó esa zona del país con fuerza, obligándolos a no salir mucho por temor a quedar congelados a medio camino fuera de los dormitorios o de los salones.

Los entrenamientos se realizaban limitadamente en el gimnasio del plantel, y estuvieron a punto de cancelar el partido que Steve tanto esperaba.

Además, Stark empezaba a dar muestras reales del acoso, con llamadas inoportunas y enviando por el celular mensajes extraños a Rogers. Algunos de ellos parecían incluso, amenazas. Steve se preguntó cómo rayos había conseguido su número.

De hecho, ¿cómo era que él tenía ahora un celular…? Porque un buen día, salido de la nada, el ringtone de un celular que provenía de su mochila, lo había despertado. Desde ese entonces, tenía celular.

Y a un acosador vía celular.

Genial.

El colmo llegó el jueves por la mañana. Mientras se suponía que todo mundo estaba en clases.

–¡Anthony Stark! –la voz alarmada y molesta de Pepper lo hizo salir de entre los mostradores de herramientas–. ¿Se puede saber qué estás pensando?

Había decidido hacerle un pequeño regalo a Steve, sin su consentimiento, por supuesto. Casi estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que, en cuanto se lo entregara, Rogers lo adoraría.

–Peps, cariño. ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Porque tú sabes que mi mente se bifurca en muchos pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Desde Droides y aceleradores nucleares, procesos físicos y químicos de los elementos, las últimas noticias del mundo financiero, hasta las mil y un formas en que podré por fin tener sexo con Steve Rogers, justo en cuatro horas, a partir de este momento.

–No puedo creer que le hayas… ¡Oh, por Dios! –Ni siquiera terminó de hablar. Se llevó la mano a la boca al descubrir la FatBob, totalmente desarmada y rearmada en una escultura demasiado psicodélica–. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?

–Oh, Bueno. Mucho ingenio y paciencia…

–¡¡TONY!! No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para ir a robarle la moto a Steve...

Stark respingó.

–¿Robarla? ¡Claro que no! Eso es una acusación muy seria –y con enorme y soberbia dignidad, se paró junto a la escultura y canturreó casi triunfante–. Haré un pequeño intercambio, y Steve me adorará por los siglos de los siglos en cuanto vea lo que le tengo preparado, en lugar de este vejestorio. Ya lo verás.

Pepper cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, viéndolo con algo de decepción.

–Yo no estaría tan segura. Y me temo que tendrás que buscar una muy buena explicación qué darle cuando vea lo que has hecho con su motocicleta.

Diciendo esto, se retiró, dispuesta a ir y advertir a Rhodey y a Happy de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Stark, por su parte, continuó con lo que hacía.

 

11.-

Cuatro horas más tarde, en el apartado del estacionamiento de donde había sustraído la moto de Steve, Tony se paseaba impaciente, junto a la antigua FatBob hecha escultura. Veía su reloj y oteaba los alrededores, tratando de encontrar a Steve, a quien había avisado vía mensaje de texto, que le entregaría su moto y algo más. Tenía el celular pegado a su oído, y en su frente ya se dibujaban fuertes líneas de disgusto.

Pepper, Rhodey y Happy llegaron antes que nadie, entre preocupados y muy, pero muy molestos. Su nerviosismo empeoró al escuchar a su amigo ahora vociferando al aparato, casi en niveles de histeria.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Ustedes quedaron de entregármela HOY, sin demoras, sin excusas! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! –Tony escuchó por tres segundos lo que el otro intentaba decirle, y en seguida volvió a explotar–. ¡¿Que no se hacen responsables por la demora?! ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Esto no se quedará así, señor Davis!

Pepper palideció al ver de pronto, junto a ellos, con una grave y muy dolida expresión de sorpresa, a Steve. Había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta. Peggy Carter iba con él.

–Bien, bien –el tono de Stark, quien aún no había visto a los recién llegados, se hizo frío, soberbio e impersonal–. Por ahora, dejaremos las cosas así. Espere la visita de los abogados de las industrias Stark en un par de días. A ellos les dará las explicaciones. Que tenga un buen día.

Y al colgar la llamada, abrió los brazos y se volvió, sosteniendo una sonrisilla triunfal, misma que se congeló al ver que Steve ya estaba ahí.

Este dio un par de pasos hacia el amontonamiento ‘escultural’ de las piezas metálicas.

–M-mi… mi moto…

Stark balbuceó un poco, pálido y con gesto desencajado. Aunque se recuperó casi de inmediato.

–Ehr… Verás, Steve… esto no es lo que parece…

–¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi moto, Stark?

–Bueno –eso le dio a Tony unos segundos para recomponerse en su actitud impersonal–. En primer lugar, debes admitir que la antigualla a la que llamas motocicleta tenía ya demasiadas fallas y, puedo suponer, era más una carga que un vehículo útil, entonces yo…

–¿Una carga? –Rogers se volvió hacia él con enorme disgusto–. ¡Esa “antigualla” tenía un valor sentimental que ninguna de las empresas de tu padre podrá igualar jamás, Stark!

Tony hizo un gesto de fastidio.

–Oh, por favor. Nadie te hubiese dado cien dólares por ella.

Sin una palabra de por medio, Steve le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, enviándolo al suelo. Pepper gritó, y Rodhey y Happy se adelantaron para interponerse y detener un pleito mayor.

–¡No, detente! – Peggy se adelantó, evitando que se le echara encima. Eso lo hizo reaccionar–. Steve, basta. No vale la pena.

Rogers asintió, jadeando aún por el enorme esfuerzo para controlarse. Sin embargo, no se quedó callado. Buscó a Stark otra vez, quien ya estaba siendo atendido por los otros tres, y le hizo saber lo que pensaba ahora de él.

–Todo el tiempo que tuve que lidiar con abusadores, jamás creí enfrentarme con alguien como tú. Siempre pensé que se valían de sus puños y su bravuconería para hacernos la vida difícil. Ahora sé que también existen imbéciles de tu calaña, que se creen nuestros dueños por algo tan inocuo como un puñado de dinero. Me repugnas, Stark. De verdad que no vales la pena.

Después de eso, se retiró, seguido por Peggy.

Thor y Loki, en uno de los extremos del estacionamiento, veían lo que ocurría con cierto pesar. Y no sólo ellos.

En cuestión de minutos, la noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora.

Tony Stark no podía haberse hecho de mejor anti propaganda por otros medios.


	2. Chapter 2

12.-

Tony no pudo hablar con él en los siguientes días.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue atestiguar cómo la popularidad de Steve se había incrementado gracias a lo ocurrido, que ya se sabía en toda la universidad, y más allá.

Incluso Loki se mostraba demasiado entusiasta con Rogers, situación totalmente antinatural en él.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, nunca le llegó un aviso de demanda, como lo había esperado. Y tampoco ninguno de los consejeros universitarios lo había llamado para recriminarle lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, sus amigos se habían distanciado de él, y su corte de admiradores se había reducido drásticamente.

Dougan y algunos de los de la pandilla de mecánicos habían recuperado la motocicleta desarmada, y se esforzaban por dejarla como antes. Sin embargo, no lo hacían sólo por Steve. Tener una reliquia como esa en sus manos,además de ser un gran reto, consideraban todo un honor reconstruirla y dejarla como nueva. Pero habían tenido problemas para encontrar algunas de las piezas; las originales estaban inservibles debido a la soldadura y otras cosas que Stark había hecho con ellas.

Prácticamente, la FatBob de Steve había pasado a mejor vida, según el diagnóstico oficial.

Sumado a todo eso, el equipo rival había llegado, y con ellos James, es decir, ‘Bucky’ Barnes, el gran amigo de Steve Rogers. Al saberlo, todo mundo lo acogió sin reservas, como si fuese uno más de ellos.

¿Y el Juego de calificación? ¡Por supuesto que dejó de serlo desde que los dos amigos estuvieron en la cancha! El partido, literalmente, se convirtió en toda una fiesta.

La única en la que Tony Stark no fue el alma de la misma.

De hecho, ni siquiera se sintió invitado a ella.

 

13.-

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin novedades. Hasta que los exámenes se hicieron presentes. Y la entrega tardía del supuesto “regalo” que Tony planeara el fatídico día en que todo le había salido mal, llegó.

Después de recibir la llamada de la concesionaria, había ido a esperar la entrega justo en el cubículo de estacionamiento en donde había perdido un poco de dignidad bajo el puño de Steve. Precisamente, en donde habían acordado que se la entregarían ese día. Acto seguido, había ido a buscarlo con las llaves en la mano, armando un posible discurso que lo justificara.

Sin embargo, al encontrarlo en uno de los prados, solo, repasando algunos apuntes, todo se le olvidó. Supo entonces que debía improvisar. Se detuvo a su lado, dejando que el llavero colgara delante del rostro de Steve.

Este levantó la cabeza un poco sorprendido.

–¿Qué…?

–Esto es tuyo.

Rogers vio el par de llaves que colgaban de un ostentoso llavero, y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y qué se supone que es?

–Oh, vamos, Steve. Sólo tómalas –respondió con cierta impaciencia–. El resto es cosa tuya. Está en tu cubículo del estacionamiento.

Steve se incorporó, guardando sus cosas en la mochila. No agarró el llavero, apartándose un paso de Tony. Sus ojos azules mostraban aún una fuerte decepción, y una leve sombra de tristeza que antes no estaba ahí. Stark la notó, pero no alcanzó a preguntarle acerca de eso.

–No.

Tony lo observó con cierta incredulidad. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, mientras era su turno de fruncir el entrecejo.

–¿No? Es decir… Steve, lo que te estoy entregando tiene un valor casi unas diez veces mayor de lo que tu antigualla podría cotizarse. Y te lo estoy regalando. De hecho, ese había sido mi plan original…

–¿Tu plan original? –Interrumpió Rogers, empezando a mostrar un leve enfado–. Déjame entender esto. Robas y destruyes mi motocicleta porque querías darme algo a cambio. Algo muy caro, por lo que acabas de decir, pero no lo haces por mí, sino por ti, ¿cierto?

Tony no pudo negarlo.

–Ehr… ¿si? Es decir… No creo que sea el concepto…

–Vaya –La sonrisa sarcástica de Rogers lo desconcertó aún más–. Correcto. Entonces, señor Stark, déjame decirte que no me interesa. Quédatela. Prefiero empezar a usar el transporte público y caminar, que aceptar algo tuyo de esa forma.

–No, espera, Steve… Temo que no entiendes…

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, no soy un idiota. Tus “regalos”, como les dices, en lugar de hacer que me sienta halagado, me insultan.

Tony lo pensó un momento, y trató de volver a la carga.

–No, espera. No comprendo... ¿Te ofenden los regalos? Vaya que eres extraño, Rogers. ¡Todo mundo ama que le regalen cosas! Además, cuando hago un regalo, jamás lleva esa intención de insultar a nadie. Todo lo contrario. ..

Steve negó con un gesto, dándose por vencido. Entonces decidió retirarse.

–Debo irme. Tengo examen en unos minutos, y la verdad, no quiero desconcentrarme.

Diciendo esto, Steve se dio la vuelta y lo dejó parado en medio de uno de los prados, con la mano extendida, sosteniendo el llavero, y por primera vez en su vida fuera de su entorno familiar, con el corazón hecho un puño.

 

14.-

Tony jugueteaba con el llavero, aunque de forma inconsciente.

Trataba de asimilar la forma en que Steve lo había rechazado. A él, y no sólo al regalo que le estaba haciendo. De hecho, trataba de encontrarle algo de coherencia a lo que le había dicho, porque no comprendía aún qué había de malo en agradar a alguien como él lo hacía.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, con la poderosa y llamativa máquina a su lado, y él sentado en el bordillo de la acera, el día transcurrió indolente.

Fue Pepper quien lo encontró ahí.

Se acercó despacio, observándolo como lo haría una hermana mayor con el hermanito a quien acaban de regañar, sin saber muy bien cómo consolarlo. Aunque Tony no sabía estarse callado.

–¿Sabías que, literalmente hablando, no todo lo que brilla es oro, y sin embargo, a la gente también le agrada? –Volteó a verla un momento, con esa mirada extraña, como de alguien extraviado, indeciso. Muy pocas veces lo había visto en esa forma. Se sentó a su lado, en silencio–. Yo… siempre pensé que yo era oro, porque me veía brillar, Pepps. Pero mira que me doy cuenta que, para algunos, no soy más que una baratija muy cara.

–Tú no eres una baratija.

–Bueno, no que sea una baratija, pero creo que me he comportado como una. Porque lo de ser caro, eso no se discute.

Ella sonrió con indulgencia, entendiendo que era su forma de no sentirse tan mal. Satirizar sus malos momentos era su marca personal.

–Tony, tienes que hablar con Steve y explicarle que todo ha sido un mal entendido. Tal vez no te crea al principio, pero no creo que sea un idiota como para no perdonarte. No después de que le has dado su regalo.

Tony sonrió, mirando al piso.

–La rechazó.

–¿Qué?

–Que no la quiso. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por alcanzar las llaves cuando se las di. No ha venido a verla, y me dijo que no le interesa. Ni esto, ni ningún otro regalo que yo le dé. Y no lo entiendo, Pepps.

Virginia se balanceó un poco, con la mirada entornada hacia el cielo, pensativa. Y después de un momento, volvió a verlo con una expresión de obviedad.

–Bueno, entonces deberás cambiar de táctica.

–¿Cambiar de táctica?

–Así es –diciendo esto, se levantó, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Su luminosa sonrisa realzaba su belleza–. Tendrás que empezar por hacerte su amigo, Tony.

 

15.-

Los días siguientes, hasta los profesores se sorprendieron al no saber nada escandaloso que tuviese impreso el apellido Stark dentro de las instalaciones de la Universidad.

Muchos llegaron a pensar que habían tenido la suerte de que Tony se cansara de esa institución, y que había decidido marcharse a algo que llenase sus expectativas; algo como un viaje tripulado por una sola persona a Marte, o una expedición con las Ballenas de la Antártica para grabar sus comunicaciones ocultas, o quizás mejor, ser voluntario de la aún oculta zona 51, para detectar y cazar aliens alrededor del mundo.

Sin embargo, algunos sabían que no había sido de esa forma.

Tony Stark continuaba ahí, haciendo algo que no creían capaz de lograr: ponerse a estudiar en forma, y planear la mejor manera de hacerse amigo de Steve Rogers.

Pasado el mediodía de un jueves, en la biblioteca, en un área de estudio aislada, Loki se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba, leyendo un ajado libro.

Al ver el título, una de sus cejas se elevó en un gesto incrédulo. Entonces, se sentó frente a él.

–¿Romeo y Julieta? –Preguntó con un tono sarcástico–. Debo decirte que me has sorprendido bastante, Anthony Stark.

Tony lo vio sin levantar la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

–Podríamos decir que estoy reformándome.

Loki lo observó por un par de segundos, y en seguida se rio.

–Oh, vamos, señor Stark. La gente como nosotros, y al decir nosotros significa tú y yo, no nos reformamos. Nunca.

Tony se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su lectura.

–Al menos, puedo intentarlo.

Loki recargó los brazos sobre la mesa, considerándolo.

–Esta determinación de pronto me da una vaga idea de que estás tratando de impresionar a alguien –Tony no le respondió, aunque eso bastó para que lo confirmara–. Ya veo. Pero déjame darte un par de consejos.

Esta vez, Tony bajó el libro y levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada con la de Loki. Este había suavizado su expresión con una sonrisa genuina.

–Steve es un chico sencillo. Tal vez algo anticuado, pero es de ese tipo de personas que saben ser buenos amigos, y espera que los demás lo sean también. No necesitas mucho para acercártele, Tony. Sé sencillo, y honesto. Él lo apreciará. Especialmente ahora.

Habiendo dicho eso, se levantó con gracia felina y se retiró, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Stark. Pero se detuvo a unos pasos y volteó, mostrando otra vez su sonrisa astuta.

–A propósito. La pandilla de los Comandos no pudo hacer mucho por la motocicleta. Si sabes mover tus influencias, podrías darle una agradable sorpresa a Steve. Y por favor, no seas un idiota.

Dicho eso, se alejó con pasos ligeros y majestuosos. Todo un personaje.

Cuando se quedó solo, Tony se levantó y fue directo al área de los libros de ingeniería mecánica, haciéndose de algunos de ellos para llevarlos a la mesa de estudio. Porque viéndolo bien, eso no había sido sólo un consejo.

No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, por nada del mundo.

 

16.-

La llamada llegó casi a mediados de Noviembre. Precisamente, la semana antes del día de Acción de Gracias.

Steve se preparaba, junto con todos los demás estudiantes, a volver a casa para pasar ese día con la familia. Aunque no mostraba mucho entusiasmo. En especial, desde que había dejado de hablar con Bucky como antes.

Casi nadie sabía lo que había propiciado un ligerísimo cambio en el humor del capitán del equipo de futbol. Antes, su sempiterna sonrisa se mantenía a pesar de los problemas. Ahora, difícilmente se le veía sonreír, y por lo general estaba solo.

Peggy y Dougan eran los únicos que lo sabían. Habían sido testigos de la última conversación de Steve y Bucky, y de la escueta y amarga despedida, cuando el equipo de la otra universidad se volvió a su lugar de origen. Tal como si hubiesen discutido.

Justo estaba en la entrada del edificio principal, junto con muchos otros, despidiéndose de Thor, Nat y Clint, cuando su teléfono se escuchó demasiado alto.

Nat levantó una ceja, un tanto desconcertada.

–Deberías bajar el volumen del timbre. Eso podría molestar a los profesores, Steve.

–Ya lo intenté, Nat, pero no puedo –respondió al tiempo que contestaba–. Rogers. Ah, señora Barnes. –Guardó silencio por un momento, y de pronto, palideció–. ¿Q-qué…? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Tony estaba cerca, junto a Pepper y Rodhey. Al ver la expresión de Steve, prestó atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Steve cortó la llamada, y aturdido, intentó irse. Thor lo detuvo.

–Capitán, ¿qué ocurre?

–Bucky… el autobús en el que viajaba se accidentó. Lo llevaron al Centro de Traumatología de Filadelfia.

Volvió a caminar, más los otros volvieron a detenerlo.

–Espera, Steve. ¿En qué te vas a ir?

Rogers se vio mucho más desorientado. Tony se le acercó entonces.

–Ehm… disculpen. Escuché que necesitas ir a Fila –Steve volteó a verlo, y sólo asintió con un gesto. Tony ni siquiera lo pensó–. Ven. Te llevo.

–Pero… no sé…

–Mi auto es deportivo. Podemos llegar cuando mucho, en un par de horas. Sin escalas, te lo juro.

La mirada de Rogers fue indescifrable.

Asintió y lo siguió. Los demás los despidieron con cierta angustia, pidiéndoles que se comunicaran en cuanto supiesen algo.

 

17.-

Tony había decidido guardar silencio después de varios vanos intentos por entablar una conversación trivial con Steve, para distraerlo.

Sin embargo, después de algunos minutos sin un solo ruido, ni siquiera música (Stark podría ser un idiota, pero cuando se trataba de cosas demasiado serias, sabía tener cautela), fue Steve quien se decidió a hablar.

–Discutimos, poco antes de que volvieran a Lancaster.

Tony lo observó por un momento, volviendo en seguida su atención a la carretera.

–Pero continuaban hablándose. No pudo ser tan grave.

–Era yo quien le llamaba para saber cómo estaba. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera se molestaba en responder. Y cuando lo hacía, era frío y cortante –suspiró dolido, y perdió su vista por un momento en el exterior–. Jamás debí decírselo.

Stark intentó asimilarlo. Casi estaba seguro que lo que estaba pensando, era justo lo que había ocurrido. Aun así, preguntó.

–¿Decirle qué?

Rogers cerró los ojos y pasó saliva con dificultad.

Necesitaba hablar de eso. Necesitaba desahogarse, decirle a alguien cómo se sentía. Tal vez, alguien que pudiese comprender lo que pensaba, lo que estaba pasando. Por fin se decidió.

–El día del partido, con el alboroto de la celebración y la euforia de tenerlo otra vez cerca, le dije lo que sentía por él –su voz tembló un poco, mientras su mirada volvía al exterior–. Siempre creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Por la forma como me defendía, como trataba de mantenerme lejos de los problemas. Por eso se lo dije, estúpido de mí. No debí hacerlo…

Tony tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por sofocar la repentina alegría al saber que Rogers no era heterosexual, y que tenía libre el camino para intentar acercársele. Las palabras de Loki, días atrás, en la biblioteca, se le clavaron en la cabeza.

Por favor, no seas un idiota.

–Steve –su cerebro trabajaba a miles de revoluciones por segundo, tratando de ser cauteloso y no abrir la boca de más–. Créeme que te entiendo. Mucho mejor de lo que podrías pensar, en serio. Y tal vez esto te suene como un cliché, pero no es el fin del mundo. Que alguien te rechace no significa que tu vida se volverá miserable por siempre y para siempre.

Tony pudo ver, por una fracción de segundo, una chispa de arrepentimiento cuando ambos voltearon a verse. En seguida, Steve bajó la mirada.

–Lo sé. Y lo siento.

Tony sintió que su estómago brincaba.

–No, está bien, Capitán –dijo intentando una leve sonrisa–. Ya estoy acostumbrado. No eres el primero que me rechaza.

–¿De verdad?

–Pepper y Rodhey lo hicieron antes que tú.

–Pero ellos son tus amigos. ¿En serio, te rechazaron?

–Já, claro que no. Estoy tratando de animarte un poco. –La sonrisa de Tony fue sincera, y Steve no la pasó por alto–. Eso de que te vuelvas un abuelo aburrido en plena etapa juvenil por una decepción amorosa, no es nada bueno. No puedo permitírtelo, Steve Rogers. Sería una desgracia para todos tus admiradores.

Steve dejó que una muy leve sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

–Gracias.

El resto del camino, Tony tuvo la extraña y placentera sensación de que el sol brillaba sólo para él.

 

18.-

Las noticias no fueron alentadoras.

El accidente había sido aparatoso, con decesos y muchos heridos de gravedad. Bucky entre estos últimos. Cuando los padres del joven llegaron, Steve y Tony ya conocían el diagnóstico general de James.

Fue Steve quien se los dijo.

James permanecía en coma, y no sabían si despertaría en cuestión de horas, o si no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debían tratarlo de inmediato, amputando su brazo izquierdo debido a las heridas. Eso era inevitable.

Steve se sintió muy mal por su amigo. Porque si en algún momento llegase a despertar, sabía que eso lo destrozaría.

 

19.-

Tony no se separó de Steve en todo el tiempo de espera.

Pasaron dos días acompañando y apoyando a la familia Barnes, hasta que decidieron que debían regresar a la universidad. Tony ofreció a los padres de Bucky el hablar con su padre para que lo trasladaran a Nueva York, a una pequeña clínica en donde lo atenderían mientras permanecía en coma. Y de ser posible, cubriría la mayoría delos gastos, poniéndolos como parte de un programa de apoyo.

Y no, no lo hizo por Steve.

Rogers se enteró mientras iban de camino hacia la universidad, que Tony había convencido a su padre de crear una organización filantrópica para apoyar a los trabajadores de las empresas Stark, en caso de que sufrieran algún accidente incapacitante, puesto que el seguro nunca cubría en su totalidad ese tipo de accidentes. Lo había hecho hacía algunos años, justo antes de tomar la decisión de ser un tipo excéntrico y rebelde.

Saber eso, le dio otra perspectiva a Steve acerca de cómo era realmente Tony Stark, debajo de esas máscaras que acostumbraba usar ante la gente. Y sin proponérselo, empezó a sentir una curiosa simpatía por el millonario.

Tal vez, llegó a considerar, podría darle una oportunidad.

El tiempo que pasaron en la carretera, hablaron de muchas cosas, por mucho tiempo. Hasta que Steve cayó rendido debido a los días de poco sueño y mucha preocupación.

Tony lo veía de vez en cuando, pensando en lo que tanto Pepper como Loki le habían dicho.

Y tal vez sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Ser su amigo, y no por la forma como él acostumbraba.

Ser su amigo por sus propios méritos, y no por el dinero, no por la fama, no por ser un excéntrico.

Ser su amigo, simple, sencilla y llanamente, y si se daba la oportunidad, llegar a algo más.

Tony sonrió divertido al pensar en eso.

 

20.-

El cambio fue tan radical, que casi nadie lo creía.

Casi de la noche a la mañana, Steve y Tony se hablaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

De pronto se les veía juntos, hablando de temas afines a sus carreras, así como otros muy ajenos a la universidad. Y las conversaciones se alargaban de forma amena, y a veces terminando en bromas raras, en extrañas discusiones amistosas, e incluso en leves flirteos y sonrisas cómplices.

Fue exactamente el día que iniciaban las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando Tony terminó con un asunto pendiente. Él y Pepper se irían en cuanto lo entregara.

Con enorme satisfacción, además de la convicción de que nunca antes se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento, Sarkfue a buscar a Steve. A pesar del frío, salió del lugar sólo vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y el pantalón, manchado de aceite y pintura, y una gran sonrisa.

Pepper se lo encontró, y con esa expresión de saber lo que ocurría, le dijo en dónde podría encontrarlo.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

–No, Pepps, te lo agradezco. Esto debo hacerlo solo. Te veo en diez minutos en el estacionamiento.

Loki y Clint lo vieron con curiosidad cuando cruzaba algunos corredores, y Natasha le arrojó su bufanda al topárselo, diciéndole que se cuidara de un catarro.

Finalmente, al llegar al campo de futbol, sin detenerse, fue hasta donde estaba Steve, quien hablaba con algunos jugadores, explicándoles las tácticas que usarían para el partido de clasificación en el Intercolegial. Tenían apenas unos minutos de haber terminado la última práctica del año.

Tony le palmeó el hombro por detrás, y cuando Steve se volvió, intrigado, le extendió unas llaves.

–Tony, ¿qué…?

–Está en el taller de mecánica. Puedes ir por ella cuando termines aquí. Nos vemos el siguiente año, Steve.

–¡Tony, espera! No debiste…

–Oh, por supuesto que sí. Y no es un regalo, Steve; es lo que te debía. Ahora debo irme, Capitán. Espero que la disfrutes.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se retiró, dejando a Rogers sumamente intrigado.

Fue Thor quien lo obligó a reaccionar.

–Ah, veo que ya te la ha entregado.

–¿Qué? No entiendo...

–¿No te dijo?

–No, sólo me dio estas llaves y…

Y eso fue todo. Su mirada se iluminó cuando el entendimiento se abrió paso en su mente. Echó a correr hacia donde se había ido Stark, pero no lo encontró. Así que se dirigió a donde le había dicho que fuera.

Loki y Clint se reunieron con Thor, intrigados.

–¿Ya, por fin? –preguntó Barton, tratando de hacerse del chisme completo.

–Parece que sí, pero no se lo dejó muy en claro –comentó Odinson. Loki solo hizo un gesto enfadado.

 

21.-

A bordo del convertible, Tony, Rhodey y Pepper salieron con rumbo a Nueva York, en silencio. Hasta que ella se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

–Creí que se la ibas a entregar de la manera correcta, Tony. Y que le dirías algo más.

–No lo creí necesario. Y necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.

–Sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo, Tony –canturreó Rhodey desde el asiento trasero. Stark lo fulminó con la mirada por el retrovisor.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no quería escucharlo cuando se negara. Fue mejor así.

–¿Pero por qué se iba a negar a recibirla? Es de él, no puede rechazarla.

–Ese no es el punto, Virginia –replicó de nuevo Rhodey, esta vez con tono sarcástico–. No tenía nada que ver con la moto.

–¿Ah, no? –replicóStark con enfado– . ¿Entonces cuál es, sabihondo?

Entonces, para enfatizar lo obvio, Rhodey se recargó en el asiento delantero, muy cerca de ellos. Sonreía ampliamente.

–El punto es, que te has enamorado loca y perdidamente de él, y no soportarías que el Capi te rechazara a ti, y no sólo a la moto.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¡No digas tonterías!

La risa franca de su amigo mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento lo hizo sonrojarse. Pepper no le quitó la vista de encima.

–¿Es cierto eso? –Preguntó ella con indulgencia.

Tony la vio por un segundo, un tanto desconcertado.

–Eh… bueno, es cierto que no quería que me la rechazara, tal como lo hizo con la otra, la cual debí regresar a la concesionaria con todo y explicación y desastre de papeleo y eso, pero…

–Tony –interrumpió ella, repitiendo la pregunta, ahora con expresión divertida–. ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te has enamorado?

Estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando Steve se les emparejó, precisamente, montando la motocicleta, vistiendo el uniforme del equipo sucio de lodo y pasto, y la gruesa chamarra que lo resguardaba del frío.

–¡¡Stark, detente!!

–¿Steve?

–¡Detente! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

Tony se orilló, aún desconcertado y enfadado a partes iguales. Apagó el motor del auto y se bajó, yendo al encuentro del otro, quien ya se había bajado de la moto y también se dirigía hacia ahí con grandes zancadas.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Rogers! ¿Por qué no te pusiste el casco? –le riñó casi al estar a pocos centímetros, y nunca, pero nunca, se hubiese imaginado que no se lo había puesto por previsión.

Porque al tenerlo ante sí, Steve lo sujetó por los hombros y, sorpresivamente, sin importarle que estaban en plena avenida, lo besó con algo de desesperación.

Fue un poco salvaje, y al mismo tiempo, cuidadoso. Fue necesitado y posesivo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, fue agradecido.

Se separaron como si no desearan hacerlo, y Tony tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por hallarse la voz.

–Wow, Steve. Podrías haberme avisado.

El rubio le sonrió con una leve expresión pícara, soltándolo. –Te llamaré cuando llegue a Nueva York. Y te informo, Stark, que esta vez sí te avisaré. –Caminó hasta la moto, la FatBob totalmente restaurada, y antes de subir a ella, volvió a sonreírle ampliamente–. A propósito, gracias.

Después de que Steve se hubo marchado, Tony tardó todavía cinco minutos en reaccionar. Y eso, gracias a que Pepper hizo sonar el claxon del auto varias veces, y Rhodey no dejaba de reírse.

Esa sí que había sido una sorpresa.

Cuando subió al auto, Pepper le guiñó un ojo.

–Bueno, ahora sabemos que tendrás una Navidad fantástica, Tony. Y me alegro por ti.

Stark no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues primero, una enorme disculpa porque no tomé ninguna de las premisas principales, sino una secundaria que me trajo dando botes durante un buen rato.  
> El fic es corto por algunos malos motivos (tuve que rehacerlo), en ambiente universitario. Stony, para ser precisos y definidos, y bueno, ocurre durante el primer año. Más bien, durante el primer semestre. Aparte, tengo que pedirte otra enorme, gigantesca disculpa, porque no tiene lemmon, y eso es porque como que no se me da con las prisas. XS  
> De hecho, el tiempo me ganó, y no pude desarrollar la escena pornosa que tenía pensada, aunque esta historia podría dar para una segunda parte. Eh… el punto es, que es en PG-13, o sea, para toda la familia.


End file.
